The present invention relates to an adaptor unit for use with a games console. The invention has particular, although not exclusive relevance to an adaptor unit which connects to the games console and which increases the functionality of the games console.
Various games consoles have been proposed which connect to a television set and which allow users to play game products which can be bought for the console. Examples of this type of games console include the Sony Playstation, the Nintendo Game Cube or Microsoft's Xbox.